


All Peppered Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 330: Pepper-up Potion.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	All Peppered Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 330: Pepper-up Potion.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Peppered Up

~

Harry raised his eyebrow. “Don’t _you_ have any Pepper-up Potion?” 

Poppy crossed his arms. “Yes, but as I explained, my supply’s reserved for the students. Staff gets their doses from the Potions Professor, who at this moment is—”

“I know who it is!” Harry sighed. “Sorry. It’s just…Snape and I don’t get along.” 

“Then it’s time you changed that, don’t you think?” Poppy turned away. “You can either suffer with your cold or ask Professor Snape for some Pepper-up. It’s your choice.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned away. “The cold may be the better option,” he muttered. 

“Your decision.” 

~

Harry suffered another day before giving in and approaching Snape. 

“Come,” said Snape when Harry knocked. 

Exhaling, Harry entered Snape’s laboratory. 

“What is it, Potter?” Snape sneered. “Oh, excuse me. _Professor Potter_?” 

Harry bit his tongue. “I’ve a cold. Poppy sent me down to get Pepper-up from you.” 

“You’re sure it’s a cold and not some rare malady?” Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry’s nod. “Extraordinary. I thought brave Gryffindors were above such mundane considerations.” 

Harry exhaled. “Evidently not. So, the potion?” 

“Alas, I’m out right now.” Snape smirked. “Return tomorrow and I’ll brew some.” 

Harry sighed. “I’ll be back.” 

~

By the next day, however, Harry couldn’t breathe and his voice was almost gone. After summoning Tippy the elf, and having her inform Minerva he was sick, he lay in bed, trying to will himself to get up and get Pepper-up from Snape. _No way he’ll bring it to me._

Closing his eyes, Harry exhaled, trying not to cough. When the door opened, he assumed it was Tippy. “Help me up, Tippy,” he croaked. 

“Be still, you idiot,” came Snape’s voice.

Harry blinked up at him. “Snape? What—?”

“Shut up and drink this.” 

Chastened, Harry obeyed. “But—”

“You’re ill. Rest.” 

~

Harry woke to voices. 

“…can’t believe you made him wait an entire day!” 

“I believe _you’re_ the one who made him wait, Madam, since he went to you and you denied him. You could easily have given him the Pepper-up.” 

“How was I supposed to know he’d be one of the rare wizards who can develop life threatening wizards’ flu from a cold?” 

“You’re the medical professional!” 

“And you’re the one in love with him!” 

At that, Harry opened his eyes. “What?!” 

Both Poppy and Snape looked over at him, Snape’s face turning bright red. Without a word, he Disapparated. 

~

Harry shook his head, his brain still in a fog. “So…you _could_ have given me the Pepper-up?” 

Poppy sighed. “Yes. It was my ill-advised attempt to get you and Severus to finally talk.” 

Harry had coughing fit, which stopped once she fed him Coughing Draught. “Okay,” he choked out. “But how did you know I fancied him?” 

“You do?” Poppy smiled, clapping her hands. “I wasn’t sure, but I hoped since I’ve seen you looking at him—”

Harry looked down at his hands. “What does it matter? He left—”

“Embarrassment, I’m sure.” Poppy patted his shoulder. “He’ll be back.” 

~

Though Harry ended up staying in the infirmary for days, Snape never visited. 

When he was strong enough to stand, Harry waved Poppy off, pulled on his Invisibility Cloak, and meandered down to the dungeons. 

By the time he knocked on Snape’s door, he was exhausted. 

“What is—” Snape flung open the door and looked around. “Brats.” 

“No, wait, sorry,” said Harry, pulling off the Cloak. “It’s me.” 

Snape sighed. “Why are you here, Potter?” 

Harry smiled lopsidedly. “I was hoping your Pepper-up tasted better.” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. 

Harry sighed. “And I thought we should talk.” 

Snape huffed. “Come in.” 

~

“Speak,” said Snape once Harry was inside. 

Harry inhaled, the rush of air making him cough. 

Muttering under his breath, Snape extended his hand, and a phial of Pepper-up flew into it. Handing it to Harry, he snapped, “Drink that.” 

Harry obeyed, his cough resolving once he’d drank. “Thanks.” 

Snape inclined his head. “Now, why are you really here?” 

Swallowing hard, Harry said, “Poppy apologises for interfering.” 

“Quite.” Snape snorted. “And are you sorry you overheard what she said?” 

“Not really. I asked her how she knew I fancied you and she—”

“What?!”

Harry smiled faintly. “Some brave Gryffindor, hm?” 

~

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t lie to me. What game are you playing, Potter?” 

Harry shrugged. “No game. I’ve fancied you for ages. Well, at first I fancied the half-blood Prince, so when I discovered he’s you—”

“I’m not him any more.” 

“And I’m not who I was when I fancied him. You.” Harry smiled. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve grown up.” 

“Indeed.” Snape gave him a thorough once-over, making Harry shiver. “I’ve noticed.” 

“Does that mean you forgive Poppy? She meant well.” 

“That depends,” whispered Snape.

“On?” 

“Whether her ploy worked.” 

Smiling, Harry pressed close. “ _I_ think it did.” 

~

They kissed for a while until Harry gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Snape eyed him. “Regrets already?” 

“I’ve a cold! I could be making you sick.” 

Snape smirked. “Please. I maintain a practically inexhaustible supply of Pepper-up.” 

“You do?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were out.” 

“There are two things I’m never out of,” said Snape. “Pepper-up, and lubricant.” 

Harry laughed. “Sounds like you have all possible needs covered.” 

Pressing Harry back against the sofa, Snape chuckled softly. “Naturally. Any Potions master worth his cauldron does.” 

Winding his arms around Snape’s neck, Harry smiled. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
